<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>when size matters by jilliancares</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24919876">when size matters</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jilliancares/pseuds/jilliancares'>jilliancares</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, College, Cunnilingus, Dick Pics, Explicit Sexual Content, I'm suing, Keith (Voltron) Has a Large Cock, M/M, Oral Sex, Riding, Size Kink, Size Queen Lance, Trans Lance (Voltron), Trans Male Character, WOOOWWWW there's a size queen keith tag and NOT a size queen lance tag???, oh so that's a tag, well he does</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:15:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,052</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24919876</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jilliancares/pseuds/jilliancares</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>“Okay, but like… how big?” Pidge says, looking analytical now. “Like, guestimating, how big is this thing?”</p>
  <p>“This is his hand,” Lance says, curling one fist on the table. He looks between his friends expectantly. They both nod. “And <em>this</em> is where it ends,” Lance says, raising his other hand an approximate length off the table.</p>
  <p>Hunk’s mouth drops open. Pidge’s eyes bulge out of her head.</p>
  <p>“<em>Keith</em>?” Hunk whisper-screams. “<em>Our</em> Keith?”</p>
  <p>“That would kill a person,” Pidge mumbles.</p>
</blockquote><p>Or: Keith has a monster cock and Lance is Ready™ for the fucking of his life.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keith/Lance (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1847</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Just some pretty nice fics</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>when size matters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this was prompted by @ms-melanin on tumblr!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The library is one of Lance’s favorite parts about Altea University.</p><p>He knows how unbelievable that sounds. He mentioned it once, during the winter break of his freshman year, and he can still remember clearly the silence that followed that particular statement. His family just sitting there, staring at him — <em>Lance</em>, who struggles to sit still, who procrastinates every project, report, and homework assignment, who has to employ every method in the book just to manage to pay attention in class.</p><p>But the library here is different. It isn’t like a high school’s library, where there are strict librarians hushing you and the silence feels loud and oppressive. At college, libraries are like little hubs of productive energy just waiting for you to arrive. And <em>this</em> library in particular has earned all of Lance’s affection.</p><p>Each floor serves a different purpose. The main floor is the loudest, not quiet by any means but filled with a comfortable amount of chatter. There’s a Dunkin’ inside the library, the line always insanely long but worth the wait, and there are rows of computers that anyone can use, despite the fact that most people show up and camp out with their own laptops anyway.</p><p>With each flight you climb, the levels of the library get quieter, except Lance usually stays on one of the first two floors. He tends to do his best work when it isn’t completely silent. It sounds backwards, but it’s true. When there’s a good thrum of background noise, Lance can easily get in the zone and concentrate on his work. But when it’s mostly silent aside for the shifting of people in chairs, the typing of fingers on laptops, the occasional whisper just loud enough to be audible — it steals his attention away and captures it for good.</p><p>And, despite all the actual good aspects about the library that Lance loves, ultimately the vibes are just off the charts. Lance likes to come to the library even when he doesn’t have work to do. He’ll hunker down in one of the armchairs if he manages to snag a free one and just watch a show with his headphones in instead of just going home for the day.</p><p>In fact, it’s why he’s here now despite the fact that, for once, he’s all caught up with homework. Pidge had barely even gotten the word “library” out of her mouth before Lance was up and with his backpack slung over his shoulder, ready to go.</p><p>“I might just murder my group members,” Pidge says lightly, despite the glare on her face as she scans the notes in front of her, occasionally jotting something down in her notebook. “Honestly, I’ll probably get a better grade without them.”</p><p>“But the bail fund,” Hunk says, and Pidge groans. Hunk joined them about an hour ago, having stopped in the library after class to grab a coffee only to find Lance and Pidge eagerly waving him down from the table they’d staked out at.</p><p>Hunk has been Lance’s roommate since freshman year, which had been a pleasant surprise for Lance. He’d applied for college with extremely low hopes on the whole housing process, honestly expecting to be shunted into a dorm with a girl for a roommate and mentally calculating the therapy costs on top of the debt he was already paying off for top surgery.</p><p>Instead, Lance had been placed with Hunk and they’d been best friends ever since. And this year, the three of them were renting out their own apartment together off-campus.</p><p>Lance opens his mouth to join the conversation — mostly to inform Pidge of how, unfortunately, he won’t be willing to pay her bail — when his phone vibrates against the table. He picks it up faster than is strictly casual and grins at the name on the screen.</p><p>“Which of your Tinder hookups is that?” Pidge asks, glancing up from her notebook.</p><p>“None of them, actually,” Lance says. He fails to mention the fact that he hasn’t really been talking to any of his Tinder matches at all, recently.</p><p>It’s just that Tinder is so <em>dry</em>. The dudes Lance ends up matching with half the time have absolutely no personality. They can hardly carry a conversation, and, when they can, it’s usually because they just want nudes.</p><p>The girls never start a conversation with him first, and on the rare occasions where they end up talking and it actually goes well, the girls are often too shy to actually meet up or the conversation fizzles out and dies forever.</p><p><em>Keith</em>, on the other hand…</p><p>“Wait, do you know this person from real life?” Hunk says, surreptitiously trying to lean around the table and get a look at Lance’s phone despite the fact that Lance hasn’t even opened the Snap yet.</p><p>“Maybe,” Lance singsongs. Just to be annoying.</p><p>Pidge has stopped writing in her notebook, though, proving that she’s actually invested in the conversation, and Hunk looks desperate for the scoop as well.</p><p>“Wait a minute,” Pidge says. “You’re talking to someone you actually know?”</p><p>Lance shrugs. “Yeah,” he ends up saying.</p><p>“From your classes?”</p><p>“I had a class with him last year.”</p><p>“Do we know him?” Pidge asks.</p><p>“I’m not telling you that.”</p><p>Pidge looks at him. Squints. “It’s Keith,” she deduces.</p><p>Lance honest to God squawks, sitting upright from his slouched position in order to lean across the table. “How the <em>fuck</em> did you figure that out?” he demands.</p><p>Pidge simply pushes up her glasses theatrically. “Skill,” she says.</p><p>“It’s seriously Keith?” Hunk says, leaning closer to Lance and lowering his voice despite the fact that Lance hasn’t bothered to do so himself. Hunk has this irrational fear that the person they’re talking about will by some miracle show up right when they’re talking about them. He always whispers about other people, even when it’s about something much less scandalous than Snapchatting.</p><p>“Yeah,” Lance says. “<em>And</em> he messaged me first.”</p><p>Lance understands where Hunk’s disbelief is coming from. Keith is <em>almost</em> friends with them, in the sense that he’s friends with their friends, and they all sometimes end up at the same party or get together, and yet aren’t actually friends themselves.</p><p>This probably has something to do with the fact that Lance and Keith used to get on each other’s nerves a lot. Keith is good friends with Allura, and when Lance had a crush on Allura during freshman year… well, he’d seen Keith as a threat.</p><p>Of course, <em>now</em> he knows that Keith is gay and not interested in Allura in the slightest. And, in fact, he’s very much interested in <em>Lance</em>.</p><p>“What did he say?” Hunk asks.</p><p>“None of your business,” Lance says, sticking his tongue out, as he clicks on Keith’s snap.</p><p><strong>Keith</strong><br/>at the risk of sounding like every horny straight boy ever…<br/>wyd</p><p><strong>Lance</strong><br/>lmaoooo<br/>i’m at the library with hunk and pidge rn</p><p><strong>Keith</strong><br/>maybe you should come to my apt instead</p><p><strong>Lance</strong><br/>subtle<br/>what EVER could we do in your apartment, all alone!?<br/>board games?! movies?!?!</p><p><strong>Keith</strong><br/>i mean i was thinking i could fuck you</p><p><strong>Lance</strong><br/>wow your mind<br/>aldkjfa obviously i knew that keith</p><p><strong>Keith</strong><br/>oh<br/>so do you want to come over?</p><p><strong>Lance</strong><br/>idk, i mean,,, hunk and pidge are having a RIVETING conversation</p><p>Lance glances up. Pidge is muttering under her breath, now, furiously scribbling on her notebook, and Hunk is staring mournfully at the Dunkin’ line, which has only doubled in size since he arrived.</p><p><strong>Lance</strong><br/>convince me ;)</p><p>Honestly, Lance <em>does</em> want to go. He just enjoys being a teasing little shit as well. God, with the way he and Keith have been talking these last two weeks, it’s pretty obvious that they’re going to end up fucking. And maybe even more than that, Lance thinks, almost hopeful.</p><p>Half the time, their conversation is flirty and suggestive. They’ve even sexted a few times, though just through the chat function on Snap. But surprisingly, Lance enjoys the normal conversations they have throughout the day just as much. Like Keith sending him a picture of his professor’s weird outfit in class, or the occasional, <em>extremely rare</em> selfie.</p><p>Lance had screenshotted one, once, and Keith Snapped him immediately to ask why. Lance had been forced to admit that it’d been simply because Keith had looked adorable. How could he not, slouched in his seat with his hood pulled over his head, his lips pursed into a pout? The caption had been, “Pull the fire alarm in Jefferson Hall and I’ll owe you for the rest of my life.” Lance had briefly considered it, simply for the sheer astonishment that would’ve been Keith’s reaction, but he decided the trouble he would get in wasn’t quite worth it.</p><p>When Lance’s phone lights up, he reaches for it eagerly, expecting something either witty or stupidly direct, knowing Keith. But instead of the blue chat icon, it’s a picture, and Lance clicks on it without thinking.</p><p>And then immediately clicks again, getting rid of the picture.</p><p>His face heats up as he registers the fact that he just opened a dick pic in public. And then, realizing that he hadn’t even <em>looked</em> — Lance holds his finger down on the snap to reload it, using up his one replay for the day.</p><p>God. Keith’s going to see that.</p><p>Without a word of warning, Lance excuses himself to the bathroom, crossing the library and enclosing himself in one of the two stalls, where he then locks the door and sits himself down on the toilet, fully clothed.</p><p>Pulling his phone out once more, Lance clicks on the picture.</p><p>This time, Lance gets a good look. Keith didn’t set a time limit on the picture, and Lance is forced to stare in something between awe and fear at the image on his screen. Because Keith is… his <em>dick</em> is…</p><p>Well. “Unbelievable” should suffice.</p><p>Lance, unexaggeratedly, has never in his entire life seen a dick <em>that big</em>. Not even in porn! It’s almost monstrous. Or, it would be, if Lance weren’t feeling a familiar wetness growing between his legs and a dire need to fit that thing inside of him.</p><p>But, God. It’s just — literally, actually, fucking <em>huge</em>. Thick, too, and listing slightly to the left. Keith’s hand is gripping the base of it loosely, and Keith doesn’t have small hands by any means, but next to his cock like that… they look dainty.</p><p>Lance has to just sit there, for a moment. Register what he’s seeing and try to formulate any kind of response in his head. For one thing, Lance isn’t entirely sure a cock that big can even fit inside his body. And even if it <em>could</em>, it’d probably end up rearranging his insides. Like, actually.</p><p>Lance is a horny guy, sure. He’s met up with many a Tinder match, has had many, sometimes less-than-fabulous one-night-stands, so he’s not exactly what one might call a prude. Even still, he’s not entirely sure he can manage having <em>this</em> inside him.</p><p>A big dick sounds like a fun, awesome thing to have, but Lance honestly can’t imagine that Keith hasn’t been turned down because of it before. The thought of it almost makes him laugh, of Keith and some random guy stumbling home only for the guy to balk once Keith has his pants down. Honestly, Keith must bottom a lot. It would only be polite.</p><p>Finally, Lance clicks out of the Snapchat. He simply can’t look at it any longer without losing his mind. And then he sits there for a minute, looking at the empty box, the little “Received” underneath of it. The minutes drag by, of Lance just sitting there, staring at his phone, leaving Keith on open.</p><p>He honestly has no idea what to say. He might actually be in shock, thanks to the size of Keith’s dick.</p><p>And finally, after no words come to Lance’s head — not a “omw” or even a “what the holy actual fuck” — he stands up, washes his hands despite not even having gone to the bathroom, and returns to the table with his friends.</p><p>He sits down silently, just staring at the table before him, contemplating his life.</p><p>“Uh, you okay buddy?” Hunk says gently, causing Lance to look up at him.</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>“It’s just, you stood up really fast and practically ran to the bathroom. And then you were in there for a while. Do you need some Tums or something?”</p><p>“Oh, no, I’m fine,” Lance says. His voice sounds far away. He feels as if he’s observing himself. An out of body experience, induced by the mere sight of a giant cock. And then, because Lance can’t possibly keep this to himself any longer: “Okay, seriously, have either of you ever heard of Keith having, like. A ginormous dick?”</p><p>“What the fuck,” Pidge says.</p><p>“No,” Hunk says quickly.</p><p>Lance stares at his friends desperately. “No one’s <em>ever</em> mentioned it?”</p><p>“It’s not like people talk about their dicks all the time,” Hunk points out, but Lance shakes his head.</p><p>“If anyone was sane, they’d be talking about Keith’s dick <em>all the time</em>.”</p><p>“Wait,” Pidge says. “Have you seen it?”</p><p>Hunk gasps. “Did you <em>just</em> see it?!”</p><p>Lance swallows. “Okay, so, he just sent me a dick pic. We were flirting and joking around, and he said I should come over and I told him to convince me.”</p><p>“Casual,” Pidge says.</p><p>“Whatever. Anyway, he sent me a dick pic. Mostly as a joke, I think, because that’s objectively hilarious.”</p><p>Pidge nods sagely.</p><p>“But it’s literally the scariest thing I’ve ever seen in my life. <em>Hot</em>,” Lance emphasizes, because he doesn’t want to be mistaken, “but <em>terrifying</em>.”</p><p>“You’re exaggerating,” Hunk says.</p><p>“I’m not,” Lance says. “Literally, he should give me half of his dick. Then the world would be right and balanced and fair.”</p><p>“Shut up,” Pidge says disbelievingly. “Is it seriously that big?”</p><p>“I can’t impress upon you both how honestly massive this dick is,” Lance says, splaying his hands on the table. He stares at his friends seriously, not a hint of amusement on his face. “I’m pretty sure, should I go over to Keith’s house, that I will no longer have a uterus.”</p><p>Hunk’s gaping, rightfully so.</p><p>“I mean, it’s a handy way to get rid of it, but I’m not sure that Keith is licensed in that kind of surgery.”</p><p>“Replay the Snap,” Pidge urges. “There’s no way it’s that big.”</p><p>“I already replayed it,” Lance admits, and Hunk snorts, obviously amused. “Plus, if you saw it, you wouldn’t be able to work on your project for the rest of the day. You literally wouldn’t be able to stop thinking about it.”</p><p>“Okay, but like… how big?” Pidge says, looking analytical now. “Like, guestimating, how big is this thing?”</p><p>“This is his hand,” Lance says, curling one fist on the table. He looks between his friends expectantly. They both nod. “And <em>this</em> is where it ends,” Lance says, raising his other hand an approximate length off the table.</p><p>Hunk’s mouth drops open. Pidge’s eyes bulge out of her head.</p><p>“<em>Keith</em>?” Hunk whisper-screams. “<em>Our</em> Keith?”</p><p>“That would kill a person,” Pidge mumbles.</p><p>“<em>Yeah</em>,” Lance agrees wholeheartedly. He slumps down in his seat. “I don’t even know what to say to him.”</p><p>“You haven’t responded yet?” Pidge says.</p><p>“I can’t think of what to say! Plus, I feel like I gotta prepare myself before going over to meet <em>that</em>.”</p><p>Eventually, the conversation manages to settle back into something normal. Pidge goes back to grumbling about projects and partners. Hunk finally excuses himself to brave the Dunkin’ line, which is crawling along as slowly as ever. And Lance distracts himself with his laptop, messing around on the internet while Pidge works.</p><p>Hours pass, much to Lance’s surprise, and he even distracts himself successfully, not thinking about Keith for a long while. When his phone buzzes, Lance picks it up almost absentmindedly, although his body goes through the five stages of grief in three seconds flat when he registers the name on his screen.</p><p>Feel trepidation, Lance opens the app, relieved to see the familiar blue box on his screen instead of another picture waiting for him.</p><p><strong>Keith</strong><br/>yeah i know it’s big<br/>it’s okay if you don’t want to come over, i get it</p><p><strong>Lance</strong><br/>i DO want to come over<br/>i was just evaluating how likely it is for your dick to literally murder me<br/>have ppl seriously backed out before</p><p><strong>Keith</strong><br/>yeah<br/>you still want to?</p><p><strong>Lance</strong><br/>i’m omw!!!</p><p>Lance doesn’t know where the sudden surge of confidence came from but he’s already decided to take it and run with it. He packs his bag haphazardly and stares down at his friends.</p><p>“If I don’t come home tonight, call the morgue,” Lance advices them. “Keith will probably have to drop me off there afterwards.”</p><p>Hunk stares at Lance in horror. Pidge stares at him in amazement.</p><p>“You’re going right now?” Hunk says.</p><p>“Yep,” Lance says, and he shoots them a pair of finger guns and practically runs out of the library before they can change his mind.</p><p>It’s a short trip to Keith’s apartment by bus. He’s been there for the occasional party before, just like Keith has been to Lance’s apartment for the same reason, but it’s totally different getting there in the light of day. Plus, he’s usually sitting the passenger seat of Hunk’s car rather than standing on the crowded campus bus, holding onto one of the railings for balance.</p><p>The closer Lance gets, the more the excitement builds up inside him. He has to force himself to walk at a normal pace once the bus finally arrives at Keith’s neighborhood, though he still climbs the stairs to Keith’s apartment three at a time.</p><p>Lance doesn’t even knock. He just tries the door, finds it unlocked and welcomes himself into Keith’s apartment. He kicks his shoes off at the door and calls out a hello for Keith, who steps out of the kitchen and surprises Lance.</p><p>“Hey,” Keith says. Lance is both relieved and disappointed to find him fully dressed.</p><p>“Hey man,” Lance says. He steps into the kitchen and hops up on the counter, facing Keith. “Where’s Shiro?”</p><p>“He’s out of town for the weekend. Visiting his boyfriend,” Keith explains. “You want a snack? I make a mean quesadilla.”</p><p>Lance agrees, partially because he really <em>is</em> hungry and partially because he’s still mentally preparing himself for what’s to come.</p><p>They talk while Keith cooks. Lance leans back on his hands, his legs swinging gently off the edge of the counter, and he finds Keith looking at him several times. At his legs, at his shoulders — bared thanks to his tank top — at his collarbones.</p><p>Keith eats his quesadilla standing up, situated mostly in between Lance’s legs. Lance traps him there with his knees, sucking salsa off his fingertips while nodding along to what Keith’s saying.</p><p>And then, once both of their meals are gone, Lance wraps his arms around Keith’s shoulders almost delicately. Their kiss starts out slow, almost chaste and courteous, but once Keith gets his hands on Lance’s hips — once Lance gasps into his mouth — everything speeds up. They’re kissing hard and fast, hands roaming and breaths coming erratically.</p><p>Keith ends up picking Lance up — just sliding his hands under Lance’s ass and taking a step away from the counter. Lance makes a noise halfway between a laugh and a squeak, tightening his knees around Keith’s waist, and then Keith’s carrying him down the hall, into his bedroom.</p><p>Lance expects for Keith to deposit him onto his bed, honestly, but to his surprise, Keith stops in the middle of the room and waits for Lance to detach himself. As soon as Lance is on his own two feet again, Keith starts kissing down his jaw, along his neck, moving all the while.</p><p>Panting breaths are escaping Lance already, and for a second, he thinks Keith is going to fuck him from behind. Thinks he’s going to do it right here, standing up, despite the fact that they’re already so close to his bed.</p><p>“Is this okay?” Keith says, his hands on the button of Lance’s jeans, and Lance finds himself nodding frantically.</p><p>“Yeah,” he says. “Go ahead.”</p><p>His pants are unbuttoned in a flick, and the next moment, his jeans and underwear are bunched up around his ankles. Keith puts one hand to his back and Lance is suddenly bent over, his hands on his ankles, prepared to be fucked just like this.</p><p>“I’m gonna eat you out,” Keith says. “If you’re okay with that.”</p><p>“Holy shit,” Lance manages, which Keith takes as a yes, and then he starts fulfilling his promise. It’s unlike anything Lance has ever experienced before.</p><p>Lance has only ever had someone go down on him before when he’s been laying on the bed, his back to the mattress and a person in between his legs.</p><p>This is… <em>fuck</em>.</p><p>It’s already hard to stand, Lance’s legs shaking like crazy, though Keith thankfully has his hands on Lance’s hips, steadying him. Keith is on his knees behind Lance, lapping at him like he’s a starving man and Lance is the first meal he’s found in weeks.</p><p>Lance is unable to do much more than just stand there and moan, shaking and twitching as Keith goes to town in between his legs. The noises are downright filthy, Keith sucking and lapping at Lance’s clit before delving inside of him with a pointed tongue. And Lance is just gasping, managing to say Keith’s name only a handful of times in the jumble of nonsense that escapes his mouth.</p><p>He honestly thinks it can’t get any better, at which point Keith mouth moves higher, and he’s suddenly lapping at Lance’s ass.</p><p>“Fuck!” Lance gasps, feeling ridiculously exposed and turned on and dripping wet. Keith’s thumbs dig into his cheeks, spreading him wide, as his tongue wriggles against his asshole and pushes inside, taking Lance apart even further.</p><p>It’s while he’s eating Lance’s ass out that his hand makes an appearance, sliding down from his ass in order to sneak between Lance’s legs and rub steadily at his clit. Without much warning, Lance comes on his fingers, around his tongue, moaning as sweat drips from his forehead and onto the ground.</p><p>Keith stands up, and his hands secure themselves around Lance’s waist, balancing him as Lance follows his lead, stumbling slightly once he’s upright.</p><p>“You good?” Keith asks, probably because of all the blood that’s rushed to Lance’s head.</p><p>“Fuckin’ peachy,” Lance breathes. “What’s next?”</p><p>Keith laughs and Lance steps out of the clothes still wrapped around his ankles, stripping his shirt off for good measure. Keith follows in suit, by which point Lance is standing there and watching him with rapt attention, his mouth going dry once he finally sees that cock in person.</p><p>It’s literally the eighth world wonder. Lance wants it inside of him immediately.</p><p>“Do you have a preference for where I…” Keith gestures uselessly, somewhere between his dick and Lance’s genitals. “I mean, I have lube if you want to go ass. I don’t know if you’ve ever done anal before.”</p><p>“I have, but I’m thinking we’ll use the front door for this baby,” Lance says. Keith looks vaguely embarrassed, now that his monster cock is out and about. “Otherwise I don’t think I’d ever be able to control my shit again.”</p><p>Keith laughs and Lance grins, because he’s fucked friends before and had it turn weird after, but he can already tell that it’s not going to be like that with Keith. And then, because Keith is apparently full of surprises, he steps forward and picks Lance up once again.</p><p>Lance grabs onto his shoulders automatically, but the next moment he’s being plopped on the bed, and Keith’s hands are right under Lance’s knees, pressing his thighs to his chest and folding him into a fucking pretzel.</p><p>It shouldn’t be as hot as it is.</p><p>Like a saint, Keith procures a condom without Lance even having to ask, and then he’s pinning Lance’s thighs again, lining himself up with Lance carefully.</p><p>“Let me know if it hurts,” Keith murmurs, and Lance’s braindead mind manages to deliver an affirmative mumble to his mouth before Keith is pushing into him.</p><p>At first, it feels totally normal. Like every cock Lance has taken before. It slides into him easily, filling him up. But then, despite the fact that Lance really shouldn’t be surprised, it <em>keeps going</em>. Further and further, to the point where Lance thinks <em>that has to be all of it</em> at least three separate times, stretching and pushing into Lance until Keith is finally all the way in, his hips flush with Lance.</p><p>“Holy fucking shit,” Lance says in one quick breath, staring up at Keith in amazement. He’s so full it almost hurts. He’s throbbing around Keith already, and he squeezes experimentally, just trying to get a feel for what’s actually inside him. He might just be a gaping hole at the end of this.</p><p>“Are you okay?” Keith says, staring down at him almost fearfully.</p><p>“Yeah but <em>what the fuck</em>,” Lance says. “How do you not have a God complex?”</p><p>“Um.”</p><p>“Next time someone taps me on the shoulder I’m gonna turn around and find you on the other side of the room, your dick trying to fuck me while you’re minding your own business.”</p><p>Keith flushes. “It’s really not that big, Lance.”</p><p>Lance laughs dramatically. An “O-ho!” kind of sound. “You’re sure you’ve had sex before? Because I’ve never seen a cock like yours in my life. I can taste you in my mouth, Keith.”</p><p>Keith rolls his eyes, thrusting into Lance a little harder just to shut him up — and it works. Lance gasps, clenching around Keith as his eyes flutter shut. Getting fucked like this — with his thighs pinned to his chest, unable to do anything but just lay there and take it — is something Lance has experienced few times in his life.</p><p>And he thinks Keith is just going to go at it. To start fucking him in earnest, giving it to him hard and making Lance bounce against the bed as he moans incoherently. Instead, Keith tortures him in an entirely different way.</p><p>He pulls out, out, out, and it takes eons, his cock slowly leaving Lance empty inside, twitching for more. And when just the head of his cock is enveloped inside of Lance, he stops, waiting for a moment, still pinning Lance to the bed all open and vulnerable like that, and slowly, cruelly slides in again, taking all the time in the world.</p><p>“Keith,” Lance gasps, trying to fuck himself on him, but Keith has him pinned too well. He has completely control, and he’s doing it in the slowest way possible, just fucking Lance at the most leisurely pace in the world and ensuring that Lance feels every inch of his cock each and every time. “You’ve got to be kidding me,” Lance pants.</p><p>“Nope,” Keith says. He hardly seems affected by his own ministrations, except for the slight breathiness of his voice and the way his cock twitches inside of Lance.</p><p>It takes centuries for it to fill Lance up all the way, for Keith to bottom out and press all the way into him, and then he stays there for a moment, languishing in it, before doing it all over again.</p><p>At this point, it’s almost like Keith is just enjoying getting his dick wet. Or it would feel like that, if Lance couldn’t see the expression on Keith’s face. The intensity with which he’s staring at Lance, taking in every hitch in his breath, every gasp and moan, and fucking him just as slowly, just as intently as before.</p><p>Later, when Lance looks up what the fuck this kind of sex is, he’ll learn that it’s called long stroking. Basically just fucking someone with the entire length of your dick rather than pounding into them with most of it. But Lance doubts that even the people on Urban Dictionary are imagining a cock of <em>this</em> size to be fucking someone like this, forcing them to realize just how big of a dick they’re taking with each and every stroke.</p><p>He’s driving Lance insane, and he knows it, because Lance is laying there and panting like crazy, twitching around Keith and desperate for <em>more</em>, all while Keith fucks him so carefully, so gently, with the barest little grunts when he finally bottoms out.</p><p>Lance thinks they’re going to spend hours like this. That Keith will keep fucking him for as long as he possible can, until Lance is so riled up that he’s crying, tears dripping from the corners of his eyes and into his hair as he trembles under Keith, pleading with him to fuck him hard and fast, to make him cum, to do anything other than torture Lance like this.</p><p>That’s what he thinks is going to happen, up until Keith pulls almost all the way out and stays there until Lance peels open his eyes, sweating and panting, and blinks up at him.</p><p>“What?” he says. “Gonna fuck me for real now?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Keith says. “You want to get on top?”</p><p>Lance gapes at him for a moment, just imagining it. The thought of getting on top of Keith, of sitting down and sinking lower and lower, feeling his cock press into him as far as it can possibly go — it almost sounds impossible. Like, genuinely, Lance doesn’t know if his knees will be enough to even lift him off of Keith’s dick entirely.</p><p>And then, because Lance’s mama didn’t raise no bitch, he nods. “Yeah,” he croaks out, and Keith pulls out of him completely, leaving Lance woefully empty, and climbs up onto the bed.</p><p>He scoots back against the pillows, leaning there casually, and Lance crawls toward him with no small amount of trepidation. He sits facing Keith, scooting closer on his knees, and Keith grabs his cock and directs it into Lance, at which point he finally sinks down on top of him.</p><p>And he <em>knows</em> Keith was just fucking him with it, knows that it’s big and goes further inside him than he’s expecting every single time, but it’s still such a huge surprise when Lance sinks down further and further and it’s still not completely inside of him. When Lance finally bottoms out, sitting flush against Keith, they’re both red-faced and full of anticipation, waiting for Lance to move.</p><p>So Lance puts his hands on Keith’s shoulders, holding on for dear life, and starts riding him as best as he’s able.</p><p>God, it’s — insane, really. It’s <em>good</em>, and Lance is glad he’s no longer laying there helpless, glad he can finally fuck himself properly, but it’s so big that it’s cumbersome to ride. It’s actual work to raise himself up and slam himself back down onto Keith, head thrown back and moans escaping him freely as Keith gasps beneath him.</p><p>“Fuck,” Lance gasps, half actually riding Keith and half just bouncing in place. “Jesus fuck, Keith, you’re <em>huge</em>.”</p><p>“You like it,” Keith returns, and when Lance looks at him, he finds Keith staring at him through lidded eyes, already looking totally fucked out. “You’re a whore for it.”</p><p>Lance shudders, his fingers digging into Keith’s shoulders harder as he fucks himself even faster, spurred on by Keith’s words. “You don’t know… what you’re talking about,” he pants.</p><p>“Sure I do,” Keith says, then groans. He jerks up a little and it feels like Lance is getting impaled, draws this mewling whine out of Lance that he’ll never admit to making. “I bet you were thinking about it all day. I bet you’ll be thinking about it all day tomorrow, too.”</p><p>Lance moans, grinding down on Keith and clenching his eyes shut, finding it hard to concentrate. His thighs are already burning from the effort, and against his wishes, he’s starting to slow down, not able to fuck himself on Keith’s cock fast enough. His hand slips from Keith’s shoulder and slides down his stomach, between his legs, and he can feel Keith’s cock sliding in and out of him even as he rubs his clit, wanting to cum with Keith inside him.</p><p>And Keith’s just watching him, breathing raggedly as he devours Lance with his eyes, looking at every inch of him, watching as his cock disappears inside Lance again and again.</p><p>It’s when Lance is truly starting to slow down, Keith moaning almost as often as him, that Keith grabs ahold of his hips. Lance rises up, high on his knees, and Keith uses his grip on Lance’s waist to slam him back down on his cock.</p><p>Lance screams, not expecting it at all, and without any warning he’s cumming, trembling around Keith and gasping as he squirts all over his cock, slicking the area between them even further.</p><p>“Oh my God,” Lance mutters, feeling his face flame in embarrassment. “I’ve never done that before.”</p><p>“It’s fine,” Keith says earnestly, and then he pushes Lance onto his back and is hovering over him. “You good to keep going?”</p><p>“By all means,” Lance says, wrapping his legs around Keith’s waist. They’re trembling. “You’re the one with the glorious cock. I think it deserves to cum.”</p><p>Keith snorts, but then he’s fucking Lance in earnest, slamming into him, and Lance is already so sensitive from it all. It honestly doesn’t take Keith long, but by the time Keith is coming inside of him, jerking and twitching and grunting as he fucks him, Lance is close again.</p><p>When Keith pulls out of him, Lance immediately replaces Keith with his own hand, rubbing furiously at his clit as he gasps, staring wide-eyed at the ceiling. But Keith carefully removes Lance’s hand and uses his own, touching Lance the exact same way that Lance had been touching himself, and then he’s coming for the third time, silently jerking in place.</p><p>They both just stay there for a moment, catching their breaths and staring at one another, when Lance breaks the silence with an accidental giggle. Keith responds with a grin.</p><p>“What?” he says, already laughing himself.</p><p>“I don’t know!” Lance insists. “Just — your cock is fucking huge. I thought I was going to die in the best way possible.”</p><p>“I thought you <em>did</em> die when I pulled you down onto me,” Keith admits, smiling abashedly.</p><p>Lance groans, twisting around in order to bury his face in Keith’s shoulder. He keeps remembering it. The unexpectedness of it. The way Keith’s eyes had darkened. The <em>intensity</em> of that orgasm, so unlike any he’s ever had before.</p><p>“You better not turn me into a fucking squirter, Kogane,” Lance grumbles.</p><p>“Why not?” Keith jokes. “It was hot.”</p><p>Lance pinches his nipple just to be a dick, and Keith swats his hand away before reaching for the comforter and tugging it up around them. “So I take it you want to do this again,” Keith ventures, sounding almost shy.</p><p>Lance scoffs. “No offense, but you’ve ruined all other sex for me. It’s giant monster cock or bust, from now on.”</p><p>“So…”</p><p>Lance huffs, sliding on top of Keith in order to look him in the eyes. “So exclusivity would be cool, if you’re into that.”</p><p>“I hear some people call that dating,” Keith says.</p><p>“How ingenious of them to think of a word for it,” Lance jokes.</p><p>“So are you asking me out?” Keith says, grinning now.</p><p>“I think <em>you</em> asked <em>me</em> out,” Lance corrects. “I mean, you invited me over, made me dinner…”</p><p>“A quesadilla doesn’t qualify as dinner, Lance.”</p><p>“And then you fucked me slow and sweet. That sounds like a date to me.”</p><p>“Your standards are… unbelievable.”</p><p>“Thank you,” Lance says.</p><p>“It wasn’t a compliment.”</p><p>“Wow,” Lance says. “Our first fight.”</p><p>Keith laughs, his eyes squinching shut as he throws his head back, and the next moment he’s rolling Lance over, hovering above him with a grin.</p><p>And, well, Lance doesn’t exactly end up going home at any point that night, though Pidge and Hunk have the presence of mind to call his phone several times in the morning instead of actually checking the city morgues, much to Keith’s embarrassment.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>